Kian Banks
)]] Name: Kian Banks Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Saint Editha Academy Hobbies and Interests: Skateboarding, graffiti art, studying, video games. Appearance: '''Kian is at 5'10 and he weighs 136 Ib. He is a pretty tall person with long legs and his arms are a bit muscular. He is Caucasian with a skin tone that is pale but he is in good health. His hair is dirty blond, straight and it is grown just down to his shoulders. He has a fringe over his left eye, styled that way due to his personal perference. His nose is long and a bit pointed at the end. His lips are smooth and a small size. His eyes are the color of hazel and his eyelashes are lengthy. He wears gold earrings and no other jewellery. Outside of the school, Kian's wardrobe is full of clothing that Kian prefers. In warmer weather; he can be seen wearing black, red or white plain t-shirts, grey or blue jeans and sometimes a black or dark red jacket. But in colder weather; he is seen with long-sleeved t-shirts, a black hoodie, black jeans and white sneakers. On the day that he was taken, he was wearing a white, collared, long-sleeved shirt, a striped green and blue tie, grey slacks, white socks and black shoes. He was also wearing a grey beanie on his head. '''Biography: Kian was born about ten minutes before as the older twin of his sister, Faith, by Vincent and Clarissa Banks in Bellington. His father is a bus driver and used to be in the military; while his mother works as a waitress. The family's finances are middle class and the parents try to save up as money as they can for their kids' futures. Kian's parents are very patriotic and they tried to raise him into the teachings of being a patriot himself. However, they noticed that he was not interested and that he wanted to be more independent as he was growing up, so they focused on Faith who was more patriotic than him. Kian's relationship with his parents is a bit strained now, but they never forced him to follow their ways. Kian and Faith were the complete opposite of each other as they were growing up as she was inclined to stay inside during school breaks and he would run around to play with other kids and have fun. Kian never really had a close connection to his sister and they grew more distant as they both got older. Kian and Faith were mostly seen to have disagreements or arguments by other people and their parents just assumed that it was normal sibling behaviour. Kian deeply in his heart, wants a bond with his sister but gets nowhere as she refuses to accept him as her brother and she disliked it when she noticed that he was given more freedom to do what he wanted over her. Kian still tries to make amends with his sister by trying to help her with any struggles that she might have, but she is too stubborn to see that he feels disregarded by her uptight behavior and negative nature. When he was growing up, Kian became interested in skateboarding as his friends were into it as well and he really enjoyed just skating around and doing some flips and tricks. He was really bad at it at first and he would sometimes get cuts and bruises, so his parents made sure to have him wear a helmet and other protective gear as a kid. Now he doesn't wear the gear anymore as he made sure to improve and practice almost everyday. He watches some Youtubers on the internet just so that he can learn new things about skateboarding and he still has a lot of fun doing it. At the age of twelve, Kian got into graffiti art as he stumbled across a book in a store that showed photos of the art and what it was about. Graffiti art came an escapism for him when he was feeling really low or stressed about something. He would express himself through his art and he would take care to take his time with it. He never told anyone about it but he does hear students and other people talking about it sometimes in a good light and bad light. He always feels better when he hears positive responses to his graffiti art and they normally inspire him to continue to do it. He would normally do it by sneaking out at night without his parents or his sister knowing. He always made sure to do his graffiti art at abandoned buildings and made sure that no one ever caught him in the act. He goes by the tag name 'BreZee.' Kian might been seen as a slacker to some people but he actually takes studying very seriously in his subjects. He doesn't like studying in front of people and he prefers to do it in his private time as he doesn't want to get distracted by other people. He likes to study either at home in his room or at the library. He always makes sure that his grades are As to make sure that his parents are proud of him and his sister normally feels envious towards him for being a perfect student. Although, he does get a few Bs sometimes, this only made him want to study more to improve his grades. His favorite subject is art as it teaches him new ways of art and he uses it towards any ideas for his graffiti art. His least favorite subject is maths as it is the one subject that he struggles the most at and he tries to get better at it by pushing himself to study harder. When he was fourteen, Kian began to play video games as he liked to play first-shooter games with or without his friends. At first, his parents were unsure as they thought that the games were too violent for him to play, but he made a deal with them that if his grades started to drop, then they could take his console and his games away from him. They whole-heartedly agreed to this. Kian never got mad, rage quitted or smashed anything over his games as he would just say that they are not worth getting mad over and that he just liked playing them for fun. Kian is seen as a really friendly, laid-backed guy to almost everyone expect for his sister who finds him to be an annoyance to her. Kian can been seen hanging out mostly with a lot of different skaters and he can be very loyal and caring towards them. Some people can misjudge him for being a slacker due to him doing whatever he wants, such as smoking and doing something risky, but he can get a bit offended when people think that he cheats at getting his grades and it makes him feel disliked by other classmates. He does have some people that he doesn't get along with those people, but he will either try to make them see that he is not that kind of person or he will simply ignore them altogether. Kian is planning on getting a job instead of going to university as he wants to experience something new and his parents are a bit upset about his choice. But they make sure not to push him unless he changes his mind and decides for himself if he want to get into a university. Advantages: Kian is a very friendly, relaxed guy at heart who could easily make allies, he is a very smart guy who can come up with plans and he can be quite agile due to keeping himself in shape. Disadvantages: Kian is not a very strong person so he can be overpowered very easily, his risky nature can put him into danger and he can be misunderstood due to his lifestyle as an independent rebel. Designated Number: Male Student #2 --- Designated Weapon: Stuffed animal which plays “The Star-Spangled Banner” when squeezed Conclusion: Hey, they have rebels without a clue over in Britain, too! Uncle Sam Jr. deserved a better home than this. The above biography is as written by Primrosette. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Primrosette '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Pippa Andolini 'Collected Weapons: '''Stuffed animal which plays “The Star-Spangled Banner” when squeezed (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Molly McKenzie, Samuel Rosen, Ashley Pontecorvo, Michelle White 'Enemies: 'Sebastian "Sebbo" Boston, Pippa Andolini 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Kian, in chronological order. Sandbox: *Last Lesson of Term Program V3: *A Not So Beautiful Beach *i'm ltierally cryign and sshakin rihgt now. *Hiding From The Truth Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Kian Banks. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V3 Characters